


The Bath

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M, None - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair takes a bath with aromatic oils in the water ... it turns Jim on ... especially when Blair comes out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bath

****

The Bath

Copyright ©

Carlito

* * *

****

Note:

Hi everybody, this is my first  
Sentinel story. I would like to thank Maria so much for her wonderful  
and hard job in beta reading it for me and for turning this story into  
real English ... because I'm French-speaking. Enjoy your reading ...  
TYK ... ****

Rating: NC-17.

****

Pairing: Blair/Jim.

****

First Time Story.

Warning: This is a m/m, slash, Romance story ... It contains m/m sexual graphics. Please, do not read if you are under the legal age and/or are offended.

****

Summary: Blair takes a bath with aromatic oils in the water ... it turns Jim on ... especially when Blair comes out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist. 

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story (unfortunately), they belong to Pet Fly Production, Paramount Network Television and UPN. I just borrow them for our enjoyment and will give them back later ... much later ... when I'll have an epiphany. 

* * *

****

The Bath

by 

Carlito

Jim was taking a beer from the fridge.

"Hey, Chief, do ya want a beer?"

"No, thanks man, I'm gonna take a bath."

And Blair headed to the bathroom. Jim took a sip of his beer and looked at the bathroom's door closing behind his guide. He would give anything to follow him. Jim shook his head ...'come one Ellison, the kid isn't for you'... But he couldn't help himself, he was deeply in love with Blair. Jim closed his eyes and listened to the water running, then, listened to Blair removing his clothes ... He could hear the clothes slide along his guide's skin. Shivers ran trough Jim's spine, ending in his cock... Jim was starting to get exited, he was happy that the kid was in his bath.

His bath ... Jim closed his eyes and imagined Blair in the water. His soft skin wet, covered with soap. His long, curly hair darkened by the water. He could see Blair's fingers running along his body... Jim took a deep breath ...

What was the smell? Jim breathed once more, concentrating on the smell coming from the bathroom ... aromatic oils ... the kid put some aromatic oils into the water, a mix of cypress, Calabrian orange and mandarine. Jim zoned out and was sinking in this scent. He didn't hear Blair coming out of the bathroom.

"Jim, man, do ya know where I put my tape from the Mombatsa tribe sounds? The one I used when you got your cold? I'd like to listen to it in the bath."

Jim heard Blair's voice and looked at him ... Blair was naked, with just a towel around his waist. His skin was wet and droplets of water was running on his chest and arms. His hair and chest hair were darkened by the water ... like in Jim's fantasy.

And the smell ... the smell of the cypress-madarine-orange, mixed with his guide's own smell ... Jim zoned out once again on this smell. He lost his balance and almost fell. Blair caught him just in time.

"Hey, Jim, what's goin' on?"

Jim was still dizzy, not responding to Blair's voice. Blair tighten his arms around Jim.

"Jim, Jim, come on, man."

Jim tightened his arms around Blair's bare back. When Blair felt his Sentinel's hands on his skin, it drove him crazy. He could feel his erection growing below the towel. Jim slid his fingers along Blair's back, all along his spine and lost his balance once again. Blair moved forward to tighten his grip around Jim and the towel slipped off his hips and fell to the floor. 

Blair was completely naked now, and completely hard ... so was Jim. He tried to call Jim.

"Jim, Jim ... come on ... breathe and look at me. Look at me."

Jim locked his eyes into his guide's deep ocean blue eyes. Then, he looked at his lips, bend his head and closed his mouth around Blair's. Blair gasped but didn't break the kiss. Jim kissed Blair, licking his upper lip, then his bottom lip. Blair moaned.

"Mmmm, man."

Jim slid his tongue between his guide's lips, feeling the warmth, the wetness, the softness of his mouth. Blair started to suck on Jim's tongue desperately, like if his life depended on it. Finally they broke the kiss to breathe.

"Oh man, wow, that's was ... wow."

"Chief ... I ... uh ..."

Jim's words were cut off as Blair kissed him back, thrusting his tongue in and out of his Sentinel's mouth. Blair slid his hand below Jim's sweater and pulled it off his head. He kissed Jim's neck, sucking hard on his skin, biting and licking, living hickeys. Then, Blair pursued his way due south, tracing a wet path on Jim's broad chest. When he found a nipple, Jim cried out.

"Oh, Blair .... awwww god."

Blair sucked the nipple, rolling his tongue all around and biting it with his teeth. He opened Jim's belt and zipper and pushed both briefs and pants down his Sentinel's ankles. Jim kicked them off. They were now both completely naked and hard. Blair looked at Jim.

"Oh man, you're so gorgeous."

"So are you, Chief."

Jim took Blair's face in his hands and kissed him deeply, savagely. Blair tighten his arms around Jim's waist and stroked his back.

"I want you, Chief."

"Oh man, you're turnin' me on ... Take me."

"You sure?"

"More than anything in the world."

Jim took the younger man in his arms, lifted him up and carried him up stairs. He laid Blair on his blue/yellow cover and laid on top of him. They started kissing again, Blair stroking Jim's back, his fingers going up and down, caressing Jim's buttocks. 

"Blair ... I ...uh ... I want to ... I want to make love to you."

Blair laugh lovingly.

"What do you think we're doin', big guy?"

"No ... I mean ... I want to be inside you."

"Oh ... well, uh ... I ... I want you to be inside me."

Jim opened his drawer and took a tube of lube. Blair looked at him questioningly. Jim blushed deeply.

"I bought it some time ago, when I started to have those dreams."

"Dreams?"

"Yeah."

"What kind of dream? Tell me."

"Look, Chief, quit the questions, you're not running some sort of test over here."

"Sorry."

Said Blair, watching Jim with puppy's eyes.

"Oh, Sandburg, you're melting me when you look at me like that."

And they kissed again. Jim started to suck at Blair's earlobe, then bit his throat, licking him, sucking his adam's apple, filled with his guide's smell. He caressed the soft hair of Blair's torso and sucked one nipple.

"Jimmmmmm, oh man."

Jim continued his way, licking Blair's stomach, kissing his bellybutton. When Jim slid his tongue in his bellybutton, Blair's hips thrust upward. Jim caught them with both hands and tried to make Blair stay still. But the younger man was moaning helplessly and shivering with desire, his entire body felt like electrical shocks ran through it. Jim released him and Blair groaned in protest.

"Ow, man, what ... what ..."

Jim took the lube and slip some on his fingers then returned to his kisses. He kissed and licked Blair's inner thighs. He caressed Blair's ass and started massaging Blair's opening, then, slid one finger inside his guide. Blair arched his back.

"Oh Jim, pleassssse ..."

Jim added a second finger and thrust in and out of Blair's body, Blair was thrusting back against Jim's fingers. Jim kissed Blair's balls, running his tongue up, licking the base of Blair's cock. Then, he licked all the way up to the head of Blair's beautiful cock. He was still thrusting his fingers in and out Blair's body. Blair was now moaning and groaning, making incoherent sounds. Jim took the head of Blair's cock into his mouth and licked the precum, tasting his guide's essence. Blair nearly came.

"Awwwww ... Jim ... can't ... can't ... hold ... more ..."

Jim wasted no time, he added a third finger and swallowed the entire length of Blair's cock. He started deepthroating him. Each time he sucked on Blair's cock, he thrust his fingers inside Blair, hitting his prostate. It took no time ... Blair came, crying out Jim's name, releasing his hot milky essence into Jim's mouth.

"Jiiiiiiiim ... awwww ... man."

Jim savored the taste of his guide and gave him a last lick followed by a butterfly kiss. He didn't slide his fingers out of him. Blair opened eyes and tried to regain some sanity.

"Oh, Jim, ohmigod ... that was ... that was ... wow."

Jim blushed deeply.

"Thanks, Chief."

"Jim?"

"Yeah?"

"I though you wanted to be inside me?"

Blair grinned, noticing Jim was still hard and hadn't taken care of himself yet.

"I'm not finished with you yet."

"Mmmmmm." ... groaned Blair.

Jim slid his fingers out of Blair's body.

"Hey, man, where do you think you're goin'?"

Jim smiled and took the lube, he put some on his cock and kneeled back between his guide's thighs.

"Do you want me to turn?"

"No. I want to see you."

Jim leaned on Blair and kissed him. He slid his hands below the younger man's knees and lifted them up. He felt Blair's body move below him and bit his lip. He took his cock in his hand and slid the head along Blair's ass, probing the puckered opening.

"Oh Jim, please, fuck me."

Jim pushed slowly inside Blair, just letting the head of his cock go in. He waited for Blair to relax, then pushed deeper. Blair slid his fingers down Jim's back, digging his fingernails in his ass, pushing him in deeper, thrusting upward to meet Jim's thrusts. Jim was all the way inside Blair now. He waited a little longer for Blair to relax, then, he slid out, just letting the head of his cock stay inside and pushed back in again. Blair moaned and cried out.

"Awww."

"You okay, Chief."

"Yeah ... yeah ... don't stop."

Jim started to thrust slowly, kissing Blair, devouring his mouth. Blair was beginning to get hard again. Jim reached between them and took Blair's cock in his hand, matching his pumping with his thrusting. Jim knew he couldn't last long, but he keep holding on ... he wanted this to last forever. Blair thrust upward, pushing himself into Jim's hands to quicken the rhythm. Finally Jim lost it and started to thrust and pump frantically. It was going wild and they liked it.

"Oh, Blair, god."

"Mmmmm ... oooooh ... awwww" ... was all Blair was able to say.

They moved in savage rhythm for a few more magic moments ... They came together. Blair arched his back and shot his hot milky juices between their bodies, splashing their stomachs, covering Jim's hand. Jim bit Blair's shoulder and shot his own hot juices into Blair, going mad when he felt Blair's muscles clenching around his cock.

"Jiiiiiim ... oh God Almighty ... Jesus ... awwww ..."

"Mmmmm ... Blair ... oh God ..."

They kissed lovingly. Jim laid on Blair, almost crushing him, but Blair didn't let him go. Jim was still inside Blair. They laid like that, listening to each other's heartbeat. Finally, Jim slide out of Blair, letting him feel empty. He laid next to Blair and took him in his arms. Blair rested his head on Jim's chest.

"Oh, Jim, I love you so much."

"I love you too, Blair. I love you so much too."

And they felt asleep.

 

****

The End

* * *

****

Back to the

[Archive](http://www.squidge.org/archive/)

[Carlito's Sentinel Site](http://homepages.go.com/~sylviainc/The_Sentinel.htm) 

 

 


End file.
